


I Think You Might Be Mine

by motor_mouse



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motor_mouse/pseuds/motor_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke wakes up as someone else and she struggles to remember who she was and who she is and why she feels like nothing is quite as it should be until she meets Alicia Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think You Might Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I have written in a long time, and the first one i've ever posted on AO3, so I hope you like it well enough.

_“Our universe grants every soul a twin- a reflection of themselves- the kindred spirit- and no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other- even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love.”_ **_–Julie Dillon_**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

The first thing that you notice when your eyes flutter open is that it’s too bright outside and it’s making your head throb.

You squint, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings and try to remember… anything. How did you get here? Where is here?

You struggle to stand up, the room is spinning slightly and you stumble into the nearest wall. You use it for support while you gently rub at your temples, trying to alleviate the pain in your head.

You hear something loud echo in the distance and it makes you jump. It sounded like a gunshot and that thought makes your heart drop into stomach and you feel like you might throw up. Something, some vague far off memory, tries to surface but no matter how hard you try to grasp at it you can’t, and it slips away.

“Elyza!” You hear someone yell from the next room over and your fingers instinctively curl at your sides, ready to fight them off if necessary. Despite your body’s response to protect itself, the voice doesn’t make you feel afraid.

“Elyza,” The person says again, coming in through the doorway to the room.

You push off of the wall, feeling a little sturdier on your feet, and examine the boy in front of you. He doesn’t look like he could be older than 14 and he has light blond hair that is only barely long enough to brush the tips of his ears.

“Um- I- who?” The sound of your own voice feels thick and unfamiliar on your tongue and you frown.

“What is wrong with you?” The boy asks.

“I don’t know… I- who are you?” The boy’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and he hesitantly takes a step closer to you.

“What do you mean? Elyza, it’s me, your brother, Aden.” You need to brace yourself against the wall again at that because the name seems so familiar and something about this boy makes you feel safe. But how could you forget your own brother? That notion in itself feels wrong, for some reason there’s a part of you that feels like you shouldn’t have a brother.

“I’m so… confused.” You turn towards the only window in the room, unable to look into his concerned eyes anymore.

You see a city on fire and you wonder what you’re doing here, what happened, and why you’ve got an empty feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Another gunshot goes off, closer this time, and you jump back from the window.

There’s a flash in your memory, of a girl with long brown hair and achingly beautiful green eyes that are full of both hope and anguish. The memory is gone before you can place where it came from.

“Elyza, we have to go, the idiots with the guns are drawing them right to us.” Aden says and you find that you trust him enough to listen to what he says.

“Drawing what toward us?” Aden looks at you like you’ve asked for an answer to the world’s simplest question.

_“The Walkers.”_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

You and Aden barely get out of the city by the skin of your teeth. Despite his frequent comments about how he promised to protect you, you do most of the protecting. It’s been two months since you woke up in that random room in that random building and your life still feels like it’s just slightly off. It’s almost like you’re overlapping yourself.

You’ve come to accept that Aden is your brother, though. He tells you about your lives before the walkers. He tells you little things about yourself that you can’t help but accept because, while they don’t necessarily feel right, they don’t feel wrong either.

Late one night when you are camping out in an abandoned house just off the side of the highway, he tells you what happened to your parents. Your dad got bit trying to save a family you all met after the army rounded up a small suburb and built a fence around it. They were trying to take the mom away because she was running a fever, but she was running a fever because she was scared and pregnant and didn’t have adequate food and water and medicine.

Your dad asked your mom to be the one to stop him from having to suffer the change, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it and instead turned your father over to the army. Aden tells you that you never really did get the chance to forgive her and you believe that more than anything because just the thought of it makes you angry.

One day, not long after the army packed up and left you all for dead, your mom just… left. Aden said that you all went to bed around the same time but by the time you woke up she was long gone. She didn’t leave a note, and it just made you even angrier. Aden had convinced you that you two should look for her, which lead to the moment when you woke up in the unfamiliar building.

You guys keep an eye out for her, but you’re not really looking for her anymore, not really. You still hope you may meet again someday, but right now you and Aden are more focused on keeping each other alive.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Your weapon of choice is a baseball bat. It’s easy, doesn’t take a lot of skill, and gets the job done. You try not to think too much about the fact that you have to carry a weapon at all. You also try not to think about how many people you’ve killed since you woke up.

 _Not people_ , you correct yourself, _walkers_. Aden told you it’s easier if you don’t think of them like people, which is much easier said than done.

Your little brother’s weapon of choice is a sword, which is both amazing and terrifying. He had told you the day that you asked about his sword that he had been taking lessons since he was 7 years old and that it was just something that came naturally to him. You worry about him though, no child his age should actually have to know what it’s like to take a life.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

One day, as you're walking cautiously through a deserted city, you hear a loud scream and the shatter of glass.

Aden told you a long time ago that you two will live longer if you resist the instinct to help people. He said you’re too much like dad and he just doesn’t want you to get hurt. But you can’t just let someone get hurt, potentially killed, knowing that you could've done something to stop it.

Before Aden can talk you out of it, you’re darting off in the direction you heard the scream come from.

At first, all you see is the three decidedly undead forms shuffling very close to each other. Upon further inspection, though, you catch a glimpse of long brown hair and skin still full of life.

You ignore the part of your brain urging you to be cautious and run towards the walkers with your bat gripped firmly in your hand. You swing hard and it lands against one of their heads with a sickening crunch. It falls to the ground and the other two walkers turn towards you. They are almost close enough to touch you which isn’t good for you because you can’t swing your bat at this distance.

You see the girl move, pulling a knife out of her pocket and stabbing the walker. Her eyes are wide as it falls to the ground and you think she might be sick.  
Aden takes care of the other walker swiftly, and you try to shake off the unease you feel every time you see him kill.

You turn back to the girl and find that she’s looking at you, too. You feel something inside of you click when your eyes meet hers and that off kilter feeling that’s been swimming inside of you for months seems to dissipate. You see something flash across her face, a hint of familiarity and recognition and you wonder if she is feeling the same way you are.

The moment is broken then, by a man running up to them, drawing her attention.

“Alicia, c’mon, what are you doing? We have to get back!” He seems to ignore you and Aden completely and you feel yourself frown.

“Not yet Nick, we still have to find some medicine for mom.” Some small ounce of relief flows through you at that, because they are just siblings. You don’t even want to try to understand why their relationship matters to you. _Not yet._

“Elyza, maybe we should go.” Aden says to you, but his eyes are locked on the girl in front of you and he looks like he’d knock this guy on his ass if he did anything to hurt her. You’re glad to find that you’re not the only one inexplicably protective of her.

“Hey, sorry to intrude but we just passed an abandoned looking corner store not two miles from here, on our way into town. What kind of medicine were you guys looking for?” The brunette’s gaze is back on you and you feel your face warm under her calculating stare.

“Our mom, she’s sick, we need something to reduce her fever.” Her voice tugs at something too deep inside of you to reach and you’re frustrated because there are too many things that are just out of your reach and you don’t want her to be one of them.

“Okay, they should definitely have something for that there. If you want, my brother and I can take you there?” You hope she trusts you enough to accept your offer. You just want to help her.

She nods and looks to the man, Nick, with questioning eyes.

“Don’t look at me; I didn’t even want to come out in the first place. Just came along to keep you safe.”

You hear Aden snicker at that and you think that the same thought running through your mind ran through his as well. You two were the ones who kept her safe, not _Nick_. For some reason you have a feeling that you would do a lot just to keep her safe.

“Okay then, lead the way.”

You all head back in the direction you and Aden had come from, passing destroyed buildings littered with broken glass and the occasional body. It’s tough to think about… the world like this.

“I’m Elyza, by the way, Elyza Lex.” You’ve been walking in step next to her so it’s fairly easy to notice her step falter at your words. She seems to shake off whatever caused it in the next instance, though, so you choose to ignore it.

“I’m Alicia,” She says softly, “Alicia Clark.”

You feel your heart speed up and your mind is screaming at you that Alicia Clark is important and you find yourself wondering for the millionth time _why?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing more but I hope I left it in a place where it won't feel too open ended if this is the only chapter that exists of it.


End file.
